


Contradictions

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You decide the reasons you the Christmas season are the same you love Wanda





	Contradictions

December was your favorite time of year. You loved the contradictions of it. You loved how cold the world was, but how warm the houses and hearts of people around you were. The world outside the windows was getting dark, but on the other side of the windows, houses remained full of light.

Today the snow was coming down and most of the team were out assisting the NYPD with a major traffic accident. You knew they were all going to be cold and tired when they got home. You knew that even if assignments like this were a minor job for them, it always wore them down. Especially if lives were lost. You prayed that today that wasn’t the case, but regardless you wanted to give them a warm home to return too.

You had spent the entire day baking all of the team’s favorite desserts fitting for the season. Christmas fudge for Sam. Peanut butter snowballs for Nat. Yule Log cake for Tony. Tiramisu pie for Clint. Chocolate peppermint cheesecake for Bucky. Pecan pie cheesecake for Steve and jelly filled donuts for Wanda.

Wanda. You smiled just thinking her name. It had been December when you had first met her a few years ago. She had walked into your small bakery looking cold and yet positively glowing. Her brown long hair had little flakes of snow lying in it. She looked soft and happy and when her eyes met yours, your heart had skipped a beat when she had smiled. Years later and after having lived with her for months, her smile and laughter still had the same effect on you.

You reminisced of your first meeting and the days that had followed. She had come into your bakery every day for a week after that until you had finally managed to gather up the courage to ask her out. Her smile when you did, would be forever in your mind and you hoped the frosting you were applying to the donut would invoke the same reaction from her.

“It smells like heaven in here!” Tony’s voice boomed through the top floor of the Avengers building where the common room was located and you quickly put down your spoon, rubbing your hands in your apron, rushing out of the kitchen just in time to stop Bucky, Sam, and Clint from coming in.

“Nope. Not until you clean yourself up,” you put your hands on Sam’s chest as he tried to peak over your shoulder.

“And if you don’t stop that I’ll save the fudge for another day,” you warned laughing as Sam lit up in a huge smile.

“You made fudge. We’ll all get fat with you living here Y/N,” Sam smiled kissing your cheek, backing up, shooting Bucky a glare when he chipped in.

“Well some of us are already getting there,” Bucky smirked, ducking out of the way as Sam tried to punch his right arm.

It took another few minutes but you finally managed to shoo all the Avengers off to their own rooms to get cleaned up and back into civilian clothes. You ordered them all but Wanda to meet you in the common room, which you had decorated for the occasion.

Wanda, you stopped, pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled at the questioning, worried look in your eyes. She knew you hated when she was on any kind of mission, but you also accepted it was part of who she was. Wanda was as strong and powerful as she was delicate and soft. The contradictions in her were your favorite thing about her, but it also made you worry about her.

“I’m fine. We’re all fine. It went well,” Wanda assured you. “Do you need help in the kitchen?” she asked, clearly trying to distract you, but you just shoved her out of the door with a small smile.

You put the finishing touches on the common area, lighting all the lights and filling the table with all the delicious treats just as the elevator dinged and Avengers started filling the room a new. You laughed and smiled as you watched them attack the table, with a stream of compliments washing your way.

Wanda was the only one who stayed back, wrapping her arms around your waist from behind and hugged herself against you. You smiled, breathing deeply as you revealed in the feel of her warm, soft body against your own. You closed your eyes, gathering up courage before turning around in her hold, pressing the small dessert box into her hands that you had been holding making her giggle.

“You wrapped mine? How come?” she asked, tilting her head studying you. You knew she could probably read your mind if she wanted too, but you also knew she never would without your consent.

“Because it’s special. You’re special,” you answered, placing your hands on each side of her face, kissing her softly before nodding towards the box in her hands. “Open it.”

Wanda looked, wiggling her nose a little as she always did when she was trying to figure out what you were up too. You laughed, giving the box a small push and all your nerves drained from your body. She was easily the strongest and most dangerous person in the room, and she was suspicious of her girlfriend’s box of desserts.

“You’re so weird,” she muttered as you winked at her, but she couldn’t hide the blush in her cheeks or the smile in her eyes as she looked back down on the box. She gently and carefully removed the lit, gasping when she saw her favorite desserts inside with the words you had carefully scribbled across the top of the donut.

“Be my wife?”

You smiled as Wanda looked back up at you with teary eyes to see the matching rings you had fished out of your pocket.

“You’re serious?” she asked, neither of you noticed how Tony had caught onto what was going on and calling for the rest of the team’s attention.  

“I have never been more serious in my life. I love you Wanda and I wanna share the rest of my life with you. Please be my wife?” you repeated the words on the donut. The box hit the ground and Wanda’s arms were around your neck before you could comprehend what was going on. It didn’t matter, not when she kissed you like you were her everything. You were still gasping for breath when you pulled back to push the ring onto her finger, allowing her to do the same to you. Gasps that turned into laughter as the team cheered around you and laughter that was interrupted by Wanda kissing you again. It was soft and passionate. Tender and all-consuming. It was filled with contradictions but it was perfect. Just like Wanda. 


End file.
